Stuck in the hospital
by Noel Rosarys Lake
Summary: After the attack from Lust, Havoc's in the hospital. And then he gets a visit from someone he expected never to see again. Katherine Elle Armstrong. Fluffy-oneshot.


Here's a lil' thing I came up with while I was screaming from my dog latching onto my hand.

Winry: Aw, you poor little guy…

I'M NOT LITTLE DAMNIT!!!!!

Winry: Eep!

Sorry, my hand is in excruciating pain and I'm very irritable right now. Anyways, I had better start writing.

**Havoc POV**

I stared out the window, watching the clouds listlessly float by. I watched the birds go tweeting past my window, swimming and swooning through the air. Finally sick of the joyousness outside, I turned my head away.

"Ugh, I hate being stuck in the hospital." I muttered. "Why is it always nice out when something terrible happens?"

"Because, God hates the military." I turned my head, Roy was standing at the door. A pack of cigarettes in his hand. He tossed them to me, and I snatched 'em right out of the air. I opened up the pack, and pulled out a cigarette. I popped it in my mouth and lit it.

"Thanks for the smokes, Roy. I just ran out. I'd get 'em myself, but, well, you know." I said, breathing out smoke.

He shook his head. "Jean, why did it have to be you?"

I laughed. "Please, Roy, you know I hate being called Jean by other guys. And besides, it was either me, or you, and your ambitions are a helluva lot worthier than any of mine. 'Sides, I couldn't live knowing that our next Führer died because I was too much of a coward to save him. And Riza would've murdered me over, and over, and over again if she found out I let her precious colonel die." I chuckled for a moment, then stopped dead when my cigarette instantly turned to ash.

I looked at Mustang, he had a very evil look on his face, and his gloved hand was raised, in snapping position. I chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, what was that Lt. Havoc?"

"Nothing Sir!" I answered. After he put down the hand, I lit me another cigarette.

He turned around, and started out the room. "Havoc, after I make my path to the top, I expect you to catch up with me. So stop feeling sorry for yourself." Then walked out of the room.

I sighed, then stared back out the window. I heard the door open, and a nurse said, "Lt. Havoc, you have another visitor." And I heard her walk away. Another, softer voice spoke, "Uh, um…mister Havoc?"

'Wait a minute,' I thought, 'the only person who calls me mister Havoc is…' I snapped my head back. "Katherine!" I exclaimed, surprised by her visit.

She stood there, a mixture of embarrassment and shock on her face. "Oh, mister Havoc, what happened to you?!" She ran over to my bed, and stared at my bandages.

I looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I was protecting someone." I muttered. She flushed even harder.

"How…how bad is it?"

I looked away from her. "The doctors say that…my spinal cord was severed, and…and I'll never be able to walk again."

"Mister Havoc, do you remember…when you first asked me out, and I said I wanted someone strong, like my brother?"

I grit my teeth. "Yeah…I remember…" I said, trying not to cry.

"Well…I…I know there's more to true strength than physical strength…" by now her face was redder than a tomato, "and…"

"Katherine, it's okay. You're too perfect for a country bumpkin like me…go ahead and find someone you really want to be with."

Her eyes widened a little, and then shut them and furiously shook her head. "No! I…I…I want you, mister Havoc!" And she jumped at me, pulling me into a kiss. At first, I was shocked. Then, I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled away slowly, and I still had a look of shock on my face. "I-I'm s-sorry mister Havoc, I-I didn't mean to do this…I should go-"

I put my finger to her lips. "Shh. You have no idea how much I've wanted you, since I first saw you." Her face went back to red, and she looked away. "Do you know what my last thought was when I was injured?" I gently pushed her face back up to mine, and she stared into my eyes, "It was that I'd never get to see you again."

"Oh mister Havoc, I-I love you…" I wrapped my arms back around her waist, and pulled her close.

"I love you too Katherine." And I sat there, her head nuzzled against my neck, and I was looking out the window. I lay there, thinking, 'Y'know, maybe hospitals aren't so bad…'

There ya go, finally a JeanElle fic. Like there are 2 or 3 others here. It's like, the least favored pairing EVER!

BSE-out


End file.
